HTTYD: Missing Pieces Found
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: It's been eight months since Stoick's Death and Hiccup became Chief, and it's getting close to Hiccup's birthday, but many things start going wrong, after Hiccup catches the culprits a sassy female pirate Marcy and her Night Fury Midnight, he finds out about her boss's plans and it's up to the riders and a few of Marcy's crew mates to stop him, but what sacrifices must be made?


HTTYD: Missing Pieces Found

Summary: It's been eight months since Stoick's Death and Hiccup became Chief, and it's getting close to Hiccup's birthday, but many things start going wrong, Mulch and Bucket's fishing boats are always raided at night, buildings are damaged constantly, also at night, other Tribes are demanding that Berk return their heirs, even Jhohan's raided, and everyone swears they've seen _another_ Night Fury! When Hiccup sets up a trap to catch the culprits, he gets way more than he bargained for, not only does he catch the culprits, a sassy female pirate named Marcy and her Night Fury Midnight, but he finds out that she might be his long lost older sister and that her boss Harald Forkbeard has been capturing heirs to not only Viking Tribes, but Celtic Kingdoms in hopes of getting them to wage war on each other so he can capture the dragons and sell them to Romans, Dragons Hunters, _and_ Drago, whom Marcy is Determined to get revenge on. With the help of Marcy's friends and fellow crewmates Camicazi and Sakura, along with Camicazi's Hobblegrunt Stormfly Hiccup and Co set out to Dragons Edge to help protect it, rescue the captives, and put an end to Harald's plans, but will they make it in time, or be enough? And what sacrifices must be made to stop this notorious villain? Contains HiccStrid, don't like, don't read, it's that simple.

SPH: Hey-o! So… *hears Hiccup walking behind me* Don't even try it Haddock! Just because I was never properly taught how to fight doesn't mean I can't take you down! Plus I have a cast iron frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!

Hiccup: How'd you know it was me?

SPH: -_- … Really? You do know that with that stupid metal foot of yours you're not the quietest person in the world, right? Plus this is the eighth time you've tried to sneak up on me, and the three hundred thousandth and eighty-eighth time the twins have tried it. Anyway, so, as you all can see, another new story! Yay! Anyway, this one was inspired by How To Train Your Dragon book three How To Speak Dragonese, as well as the song Sakura Anata Ni Deaete Yokatta – RSP, which you'll find out how the song ties in in later chapters. Anyway, Hiccup?

Hiccup: *blinks* What?

SPH: *face palms* The disclaimer?

Hiccup: Why do I have to do it?

SPH: *holds up the frying pan* Do you want another concussion?!

Hiccup: *raises hands in defense* No, no, I'm good, especially since I just got over the last one you and Astrid both gave me. *clears throat* Samantha Peace HeartStar doesn't own Me, Toothless, or anyone else from the How To Train Your Dragon movies and animated series, we belong to DreamWorks … you know every time I say that it makes me feel like a slave.

SPH: *raises frying pan above my head*

Hiccup: She also does not own Camicazi! She belongs to Cressida Cowell, and Harlad Forkbeard, which is probably the dumbest name ever created, ahem, he belongs to the makers of the How To Train Your Dragon computer game and App, School of Dragons, which a certain Authoress is obsessed with.

SPH: *raises frying pan higher*

Hiccup: Anyway, Samantha only owns her OCs' Marcy, Midnight, and Sakura!

SPH: *punches Hiccup, who flinches* On with the story! *punches Hiccup again* Two for flinching.

* * *

" _ARG!"_ Hiccup screamed echoing across Berk making more than a few people jump.

He crumpled a piece of paper in his hand and groaned as he threw it away. Yet _another_ one of Bucket and Mulch's fishing boats had been raided, and two more houses had been vandalized and were in need of repair, and it was the ninth time this had happened this week! And now, three Tribes accused _him_ of kidnapping their heirs!

"Ugh, I wish dad were here," Hiccup said sighing before rubbing Toothless's neck, "He'd know what to do, right bud?"

Toothless merely did his best attempt at a shrug. True boats had been raided and homes damaged before, but never at this rate, and never had he been accused of kidnapping other Tribes heirs.

"Okay, so maybe not what to do about the other tribes," Hiccup admitted, "but he'd definitely know what to do for the fishing raids and vandalisms."

"Well, I take it another Tribe's demanding you return an heir you didn't kidnap?" Astrid asked flying up behind them on Stormfly startling Hiccup.

"Yeah, and we've got more repairs to tend to, and…" Hiccup started.

"I know about what's going on in the village, I live there too, remember?" Astrid asked. She was quiet for a moment. "So what's our plan?"

"There is no plan! … At least, not yet." Hiccup said sighing and laying back on Toothless.

"Well, we need one, and _you_ need to get back to Berk," Astrid said, "I'm not covering for you all day. I get that you need some time to vent, but Berk needs its Chief, not the Chief's girlfriend."

Hiccup smirked. If only she knew _what_ he was planning for next week.

"Okay, whatever that smirk's for, get it off your face now." Astrid said trying to seem tough and ready to smack him, though, while a talented actress, she was doing a poor job.

Hiccup laughed and sat up.

"Alright, alright," he said, "go check on our defenses then meet me back at the village, okay? And check on Eret and Jhohaun as well, they should have been back by now."

"Got it," Astrid said nodding. She went to fly off, but stopped and turned back to Hiccup. "Oh, and you might want to land in front of the Great Hall, you've kinda got a crowd wondering what you're going to do about this, and you're not going to believe what they're claiming to have seen during the raids."

"W-why is that exactly?" Hiccup asked, but Astrid had already taken off. "Okay, and head to the Great Hall it is." Hiccup said before heading back twords Berk.

* * *

"Please, everyone calm down!" Valka cried trying to calm the huge crowd outside the Great Hall.

"The Chief will be here momentarily." Gobber said at the same time trying to do the same.

"Wow, Astrid wasn't kidding when she said there was a crowd here." Hiccup said as he and Toothless landed.

"Hiccup!" Valka cried running over to greet her son, "Oh, thank Thor, I was starting to worry Astrid wouldn't be able to find you!"

"Have you met Astrid and Stormfly?" Hiccup asked, "They could find me even if I was drowning at the bottom of the sea, Stormfly is a Tracker Class dragon after all, and when Astrid gets an idea, there is no stopping her." He chuckled some. "So what's going on? Astrid said I wouldn't believe what everyone's saying they saw."

"Well, I can hardly believe it myself!" Valka said.

Mulch and Bucket pushed through to the front of the crowd just then.

"Chief! You've got to do something about that thief!" Mulch cried, "We can't handle anymore raids! Especially with their dragon!"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'especially with their dragon'?" Hiccup asked suddenly concerned.

"Well we can't be for sure, but I think the thief has a Night Fury!" Bucket cried.

"Think?!" Mulch asked, "Bucket, just last night we had to hide from it to avoid being killed!"

"Wait, y-you think Toothless is behind this?" Hiccup asked.

"No, of course not! This one was thinner and more delicate looking! And its tail was completely black! And its scales seemed to glow! And there was this scar on its left shoulder!" Bucket cried.

"It looked like it came from a net." Mulch added, "Plus there had been the silhouette of a young woman with it, she even spoke! Said her boss would be pleased with how well they were doing."

Hiccup could hardly believe this, _another_ Night Fury! It was incredible, but if it had a rider who was raiding the fishing boats…

"Alright, who else thinks they saw a Night Fury, or a young woman with it?" Hiccup cried out.

Almost all at once the entire crowd started shouting that they had and Hiccup had to force himself not to cover his ears due to how loud it was.

"Alright! Alright!" Hiccup cried, "One at a time!" the crowd quieted. "Okay, now who saw what?" Hiccup asked, "And please, don't start yelling all at once."

"I saw the dragon destroy my house the other night!" a woman cried, "I saw a silhouette of a girl too! Wild hair and a sword from what I could see."

"I saw it as well completely destroying my garden and burning my back door!" Agnus cried.

"I made sure it wasn't the twins," Fishlegs piped up, "the burn marks were defiantly from a Night Fury Plasma Blast."

"I saw the dragon too Hiccup!" Gustov Larson yelled, "It almost destroyed my Aunt and Uncle's house!"

"I saw the lady too!" came Gustov's Cousin Hildegard's voice, "She had a pretty voice and red hair and could talk to her dragon! She kept making these odd noises that the dragon replied to and even said 'I do not!' to it!"

Hiccup forced himself to look at the five year old, something he hated. Though sweet, and caring, Hildegard was very ugly; for starters, she was incredibly thin and taller than she should be. Her hair was brown, stringy, and very uneven, heck! It even looked like dead sticks clumped together if it was wet; otherwise it looked like withered ivy that grew from her head. Her left arm was shorter than her right and she had a cleft lip which made it very hard for her to talk, in fact, she had to speak extreamly slow most of the time just to be understood, something that clearly both bothered her and she didn't care about.

Hiccup walked over and squatted down in front of her.

"If I go grab my journal, can you describe her to me so I can try to draw her and get an idea of who to look for?" he asked.

Hildegard shook her head.

"I only saw the back of her," she said, "I couldn't make out much more than her hair, but she did have something that looked like a knife tucked inside one of her boots, and I think she had on a necklace, it looked like she had a chain around her neck… when she had to wring out her hair because I threw a bucket of water when I tripped…". She frowned. "But, I don't know why she didn't turn around, or try to find me, she just, took off…"

Hiccup sighed and stood up.

"Well, it's a start I guess." He said.

"Assuming she's telling the truth," Snotlout said, "why wouldn't she try to go after her?"

"Maybe she could sense how ugly she is!" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, and didn't want to see it for herself!" Tuffnut agreed.

Hildegard starting yelling at all three of them, which no one could make out what she was saying, but Hiccup assumed that it was best as he was sure she was screaming the most unrepeatable things to them.

"Oh, maybe she was ugly herself and didn't want anyone to see." Gustov offered.

"Gustov, you might have a point." Hiccup said.

Hildegard stopped yelling and spun around to face Hiccup.

"I'm not saying she's ugly, but if she really got wet, then she'd know someone saw her," Hiccup said before the young girl could open her mouth, "and rather than go after who got her wet, she left."

"It makes sense," Fishlegs added, "if she went after Hildegard it would risk waking the whole town up, which would expose her, and even if she didn't, if she couldn't catch her, someone would know what she looked like and she'd be able to be tracked down a lot easier than if someone only saw the back of her."

"Either way, I don't think she'll be back for a while, but I want the Berk Watch, and Guard to be alert at all times in case she does return." Hiccup said, "As soon as Eret and Jhohaun arrive we'll start on repairs, as for the fishing raids, I want all boats in by night fall, that way she won't be able to…"

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she and Stormfly swooped down.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Huge problem, whoever's been raiding us did the same to Jhohuan and when Eret tried to fend them off, he got knocked out cold and Skullcrusher's left wing got broken." Astrid said, "They both want to see you in person."

Hiccup nodded.

"Gustov, get the Auxiliary Riders together and start patrolling," he said before looking at the other riders. "Come on guys, we'd better all go, in case something bad happens."

"I'm coming as well." Valka said.

Hiccup opened his mouth to object, but shut it realizing there was no point in arguing, even if he ordered her to stay here while they left she'd follow, which made sense, she had been away his whole life and after his dad's death it only made sense she'd want to make sure he stayed safe and alive.

"Alright guys mount up and let's go." Hiccup said. He turned to Gobber. "Gobber, you're in charge until we get back, it shouldn't be very long, but don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Don't worry Chief, you can count on me!" Gobber said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. While he understood _why_ Gobber called him that, it still didn't feel right.

"Why do you keep telling him that?" Valka asked when they were a good distance from Berk, "And please, don't say it's best to not know."

Hiccup sighed. He still remembered how Gobber had caused more problems than he and the dragons combined and he wasn't found of the tale.

"Alright," he said, "so, after we started living with the dragons Gobber was out of a job, so we tried to find him a new one, and dad was having trouble with being Chief and said he wished there were two of him and I realized Gobber could help and said there _was_ two of him, which he thought was a joke about his weight, anyway, he decided to split the work with Gobber, which ended in disaster. He sunk a fishing boat by repairing it with metal, told Bucket and Mulch the best way to settle an argument they were having was to go at each other with weapons and tried to name Hildegard, the little girl who said she saw the person who's behind all this, Magnus."

"Sounds like it was a complete mess," Valka agreed, "but he does seem to have gotten better."

"He has, but I'm still not completely sure that everything will turn out okay if he's in charge for a long time." Hiccup said.

"And we're here." Astrid said spotting the boat.

* * *

"Whoa," Hiccup said seeing the entire mess on the deck of Jhohaun's ship. The entire thing looked like someone had decided to take all his goods and wears and toss them about the ship, while sword fighting at the same time, and all over there were burn marks, two kind, one from Skullcrusher, and the other from… "A Night Fury…" Hiccup breathed examining a burn mark. He looked up and turned to face Eret and Jhohuan. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Oh, it was awful!" Jhohuan cried making Eret, who was holding two blocks of ice to his head roll his eyes, a clear indication Jhohuan was about to over exaggerate. "We were just sailing peacefully, minding our own business when suddenly…"

"Someone on a Night Fury dropped in and tried to raid us." Eret said, "Couldn't make out much, other than it kept making weird noises which the dragon responded to and appeared to be a girl."

"Ah yes, that is how it appeared, however, with the black hooded cloak, and the black cloth that covered everything, but the eyes made it incredibly hard to tell, aside from the raiders boots, and swords, the only other thing we could make out was a necklace with a golden medallion," Jhohuan said, "it appeared to have a symbol burnt onto it, but whomever it was tucked it away before I could get a better look."

"Whoever it was was also a good swordsman, blocked and parried every move!" Eret added, "Clearly had a lot of experience being at sea as well, knew every knot, every part, and every move the boat could make! Wouldn't be surprised if it was really a pirate who somehow got a hold of a Night Fury. Last thing I remember was getting kicked in the gut and sent flying across the deck after the raider swung down from the sail on a rope they cut."

"So, how'd Skullcrusher get his wing broken?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm assuming he got it when he and that Night Fury decided to go head to head," Eret said.

"Indeed he did," Jhohuan said, "I hid in a barrel and watched, but the oddest thing was whomever the raider was had tried to help Skullcrusher, even seemingly scolding the Night Fury for breaking his wing."

"Why would the raider care if another dragon got hurt?" Snotlout asked, "I mean, it just made it so it couldn't go after them."

Hiccup frowned and tried to think. He was having a hard time processing all this. Why w _ould_ the raider care if Skullcrusher had gotten hurt in the process?

"Maybe whoever it was had strict orders not to harm anyone in the process?" Astrid offered.

"Then why knock Eret out?" Tuff asked.

"Because he had a dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

"So did Bucket and Mulch," Hiccup said, "and Whip and Lash didn't even attempt to go against the raider."

"Didn't Hildegard say that she caught the raider "talking" to her dragon, and even saying "I do not" to it?" Tuff asked.

"Yeah, seems like she's crazy and ugly!" Ruff agreed.

"Talking…" Hiccup muttered. He quickly turned to Jhohuan. "When the raider was scolding the Night Fury, were they talking, or making odd sounds?"

"Making the oddest of sounds I ever heard!" Jhohuan cried, "If it wasn't whistles, it was sneezes, if it wasn't sneezes, it was popping noises, if it wasn't popping noises, it was odd clicking ones, if it wasn't those noises, it was jibberish, and if it wasn't that it was fart sounds! What was even weirder was the dragon mimicked and replied to them!"

"Hildegard might not of been that off," Hiccup said, "I don't think the raider actually talked to the Night Fury, I think it was trained to respond to the noises the raider made to confuse others so they'd be less likely to suspect that someone was there, rather think that it was just someone in town nearby, or that they were hearing things."

"That would make sense, if it weren't for the fact Skullcrusher responded as well." Jhohuan said.

"Skullcrusher was in Berk during every raid minus last nights, and he's a pretty smart dragon," Hiccup said, "he could have overheard and picked up on it enough to get an idea of what they were 'talking' about."

Jhohuan started to open his mouth.

"Please don't tell me the raider _used_ those sounds to make sure Skullcrusher was alright." Hiccup said.

"I'd be lying if I said they weren't used." Jhohuan replied.

"The dragons have made really weird noises when talking to each other, it's possible the raider might of learnt how to mimic those sounds, and just hoped to get lucky with making them." Fishlegs said.

"Whatever it is we need to both find out, and catch who's behind all this." Hiccup said, "We need some sort of plan."

"There's this huge fog bank up north, we could set up a trap there," Tuff said, "make a fake fishing ship, send it out, and wait."

"Fog's so think they won't be able to see us." Ruff said.

"So _how_ will we see _them_?" Astrid asked.

"We don't, we hide and listen, then when they're close enough to reach, we attack and pin them down!" Tuff said.

Astrid and Fishlegs frowned and shared a look that was almost always used when the twins or Snotlout came up with a plan.

"With a few alterations, that might work," Hiccup said.

"You're joking, right?" Astrid asked.

"No, think about it, if they can't see us hiding, they'll land, we just need to rig it so we can catch them," Hiccup said, "we might need more than one trap though,". He turned to Eret. "Any ideas? You did used to be a Dragon Trapper."

Eret managed to smirk.

"I can think a few traps that would work." He said.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were out on a boat inside the fog bank, some on deck, others below it, and some on the side.

"Why am I pretending to be Bucket again?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because out of all of us you're the most convincing, now shut up and act like you're fishing." Hiccup hissed.

"This is going to go wrong, I can feel it." Fishlegs mumbled under his breath.

After a few minutes a person on a Night Fury landed on deck. As the person dismounted, sure enough they made odd noises. From what Hiccup could make out, the Night Fury was extremely tense, and on guard.

'Oh gods, please don't let it know we're here.' Hiccup prayed.

"What's wrong?" the person hissed their voice clearly female. They walked forward and set off the first trap, which was a rope that dropped a large net onto them. "Move!" the person cried jumping out of the way.

Everyone jumped into action then, their dragons lighting torches so they could see.

"We've got you surrounded, now surrender." Hiccup said.

"Not a chance!" the raider cried drawing their sword.

Astrid charged in after the raider, using sword to axe combat, along with hand-to-hand combat as well while the dragons handled the Night Fury. Astrid managed to rip the bandana off the raider's face, but that only resulted with the raider biting her, giving it the upper hand. Hiccup jumped in with Inferno to cover Astrid.

"Hmph, not bad." The raider said as it fought with him.

"Not bad yourself." Hiccup grunted.

The dragons managed to get the Night Fury to back into the second trap, a roped that would tie it up by its legs and pin its wings to its sides.

"Midnight!" The raider screamed.

Its cloak caught on a stray nail and was ripped off revealing the raider to be a young woman, not much older than Hiccup with wild red hair and brown eyes wearing a blue corset like top with a caller in the back, silver buttons, and short cream colored sleeves, an armband the same shade of blue as the top, though he could already hear Fishlegs correcting him in his head saying it was Mediterranean Teal. She also wore a black skirt that was tattered at the bottom with a few pieces that once again were the same color as her top. She had a black choker, fishnets around her legs ending just above her boots, and some wrapped on her right lower arm, her boots were brown with gold folds on the tops, a knife tucked into her right boot, and she had a brown belt that held the scabbards for her sword and cutlass. But what caught everyone's attention was the long necklace around her neck that had a gold medallion with the Berk Crest burnt into it.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Finally done!

Hiccup: Yeah, one down, who knows how many to go.

SPH: *glares* Anyway, what'd you guys think? Was Hildegard right about Marcy talking to Midnight? Why's the necklace so important that she didn't want anyone to see it? Will Hiccup and Co manage to get them back to Berk despite the fog? Where's Camicazi? Just why _is_ Marcy raiding fishing boats? And what all awaits in the next chapter? Also, I only made up Hildegard's appearance. She's a charcter in Riders and Defnders of Berk, but only as a baby and is described as ugly, and like a bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon, so I gave my best attempt on how she'd look as a kid. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing out for now! Peace out and keep spreading the HTTYD, KH, and Disney love!


End file.
